Momentos
by Ywoolly
Summary: Coleção de drabbles escritas para o IX Challenge Draco&Ginny da sessão D/G do Fórum 6V.
1. Brilho Desigual

Disclaimer: O de sempre... Não são meus, mas da tia Jo, ok?

* * *

**Brilho Desigual**

Ele a fazia ver estrelas quando estavam juntos. Durante todo o – pouco - tempo que tinham juntos. Ele a levava ao céu e a fazia saltar de estrela em estrela. Ele daria a maior estrela de todas, caso fosse seu desejo. Ele lhe daria algo que se igualasse ao brilho das estrelas. Ele a fazia sentir-se uma _estrela_.

Draco fazia de Ginevra a estrela de sua vida. Mas Ginevra não fazia dele sua estrela. Ele nem sequer brilhava na vida dela. Era apenas o _outro_, como um corpo celeste sem importância. Apenas o cara que a levava às estrelas quando seu marido não o fazia. Era apenas o homem que ela largava porque se lembrava dos filhos.

E Draco aceitava tudo isso, afinal, ninguém vive sem a luz de uma estrela. E Ginevra era a estrela que iluminava a vida de Draco. Mesmo que iluminasse de forma distorcida e não certa, ainda sim, ela era uma estrela e ele girava em torno dela.

**Fim.**


	2. Escape

Disclaimer: Se eles fossem meus, teria terminados juntos. Mas foi a J.K quem escreveu e eu respeito a opinião dela...

* * *

**Escape**

Quando se está fugindo ninguém, jamais, usa uma porta. Sempre usa-se uma janela. A porta para uma fuga recebe o nome de _janela._

Era assim que Draco e Ginny se viam mutuamente. Uma janela que se abria quando queriam fugir da realidade. Se Draco queria fugir da esposa e do filho, ele mandava uma coruja à Ginny. Quando Ginny queria fugir do tormento de sua casa barulhenta e apinhada de gente, ela chamava por Draco.

Não era uma relação de amor ou paixão. Era uma relação que servia como válvula de escape. E essa relação funcionava muito bem, obrigada, do jeito que estava.

"_Vamos viajar"_, Draco lhe sugerira uma vez. E ela disse não.

Uma janela pode ser uma escapatória, mas não há como ficar fugindo da realidade por um longo tempo. E era por isso que no final eles sempre entravam pela porta da frente para suas vidas normais e esperavam até que suas janelas se abrissem novamente.

**Fim.**


	3. Fuga

Disclaimer: É tudo da Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

* * *

**Fuga**

Draco e Ginny estavam deitados na cama. As respirações ofegantes, os corpos nus e suados, as pernas entrelaçadas. Cabelos ruivos espalhados por toda parte. Cabelos loiros colados à testa. Preparavam-se para uma segunda rodada.

Então, a elfa doméstica da casa de Ginny surgiu ao lado da cama.

-Minha senhora! O meu senhor, Harry Potter, acaba de atravessar os portões! – a elfa disse exasperada.

Ginny pôs-se de pé num instante, sendo seguida por Draco.

-Harry não pode encontrá-lo aqui! – ela disse vestindo a camisola.

-Vou aparatar, então.

-Não dá para aparatar dentro dos terrenos da casa!

Ambos estavam nervosos, mas Draco tinha um sorriso de desdém escondido nos lábios. Ginny sobressaltou-se e apontou para as costas do loiro.

-A janela! – ela falou um oitavo mais alto.

-Nem pensar, Ginevra!

-É isso ou Harry o mata!

-Queria ver se ele seria capaz – Draco falou em tom de deboche.

-Não quero sangue aqui! Vai logo, Draco!

Contra sua vontade, Draco vestiu sua calça rapidamente e depois jogou o resto das roupas e varinha pela janela. Deu um rápido beijo em Ginny e pulou. Enquanto descia pelas trepadeiras pôde ouvir o marido dela entrando no quarto. Ao chegar ao chão, ele recolheu as roupas e olhou para cima, para a janela com luz acesa.

-Veja a que se rebaixou, Draco Malfoy – ele resmungou fazendo sair de sua varinha faíscas vermelhas.

Mas no fundo ele pularia inúmeras janelas se pudesse ter seus momentos com Ginny. Valia à pena a humilhação, no final das contas, concluiu ele, enquanto atravessa o jardim de forma sorrateira.

**Fim.**


	4. Esperando na Janela

Disclaimer: Vocês já estão cansados de saber: é tudo da J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Esperando na Janela**

Draco estava decidido. Não havia mais razões para não assumir tudo. Por isso ele foi à casa dela. De Ginny. Ele iria falar do amor deles sem medo, explicar que se ela o quisesse novamente ele seria o melhor que pudesse para ela. Estava oferecendo tudo que tinha a ela.

Quando estava se aproximando da casa dela – que em sua opinião parecia que iria despencar a qualquer momento – Draco a viu na janela. Ginny olhava para os lados como se procurando por algo e o viu. Ele pensou que ela podia ter uma bola de cristal, pois achava que ela estava esperando por ele na janela. Quando o viu, Ginny sabia o porque tivera uma súbita vontade de ir à janela: estava esperando por Draco.

E eles não puderam se segurar mais. Não queriam ficar mais longe um do outro. Ginny saiu correndo de casa e Draco foi correndo até a porta da casa dela. Ao se encontrarem não fora necessário fazer uso de palavras, eles apenas deram as mãos e sorriram.

Anos depois ela estava na casa deles, esperando na janela pelo marido que logo chegaria do trabalho. E as janelas passaram a ser as molduras mais bonitas para Ginny, na opinião de Draco.

**Fim.**


	5. Anel

Disclaimer: Os personagens são de autoria de J.K. Rowling. Tenha respeito por eles e, em especial, por ela.

* * *

**Anel**

Essa era a terceira vez desde que se casaram há um ano. Draco assistia Ginevra jogar suas roupas e objetos pessoais pela janela do quarto da casa em que eles moravam no campo dizendo que ele não morava mais ali – mesmo que a casa fosse dele -, que ela criaria o bebê que estava esperando sozinha e que não queria mais pôs os olhos naquela cara pálida que ele tinha.

Ele agradecia a Merlin que a casa tivesse apenas um andar ou então _algo_ teria se quebrado. Draco esperou pacientemente, encostado na porta enquanto Ginevra esbravejava, ficando mais ruiva do que se era aceitável.

Ele jogou os cabelos platinados para trás e olhou-a.

-Acabou? - Draco indagou displicente.

-Sim. Vá embora logo! – Ginny recostou no parapeito da janela, bufando. O sol de fim de tarde deixava-a mais ruiva ainda.

-Ótimo. Agora me dê licença que vou pegar o anel que você jogou pela janela antes que algum dos cachorros o coma.

Draco saiu pela janela e Ginny foi atrás dele dizendo que se ele tinha um anel para ela, eles podiam até conversar sobre ele voltar para casa e a recepção mais adequada para tal fato.

**Fim.**


	6. Iguais

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens são de autoria de J.K. Rowling. Eu só os uso para meu divertimento.

* * *

**Iguais**

Igualdade era um fator que nunca existira entre eles.

Ginevra Weasley era pobre, de uma família grande demais, amante de trouxas. Ruiva de olhos castanhos, sardenta, alegre, simpática, boa jogadora de quadribol. E lutava pelo lado certo na guerra bruxa.

Draco Malfoy era extremamente rico, vindo de uma família esnobe e totalmente anti-trouxas. Loiro de olhos cinzas, pálido, sombrio, antipático e um jogador não tão bom de quadribol. Ele lutava pelo lado errado na guerra.

Não existiam fatores que pudessem igualá-los. Eles eram opostos sem salvação. E foi por isso que se aproximaram. Ginny queria a força que Draco tinha para realizar o que se era preciso e Draco queria um pouco da felicidade que Ginny poderia oferecer-lhe.

Foi assim, que depois do fim da guerra, eles se tornaram amigos e confidentes. E com o passar do tempo, mesmo tendo suas vidas tão diferentes eles continuavam a se encontrar em um pub qualquer e discutir passagens de suas vidas.

E depois de uma vida inteira eles podiam se orgulhar em dizer que, enfim, havia igualdade entre eles. A balança que media a vida deles estava igual em ambos os lados.

**Fim.**


	7. Goodbye, Dear Diary

Disclaimer: Eles são da tia Joanne :)

* * *

**Goodbye, Dear Diary**

Depois de seis meses Ginny parou de registrar seus dias com Draco no seu diário.

Era sempre a mesma coisa: acordar, beijarem-se, fazerem amor, tomarem café, tomarem banhos juntos, sairem para o trabalho, almoçar juntos, voltar para casa juntos, jantar juntos, tomar banho de banheira juntos, fazerem amor e deitar. E, ocasionalmente, fazerem amor de madrugada.

Era uma rotina. Rotinas enjoavam. Mas Ginny sabia que não enjoaria nunca, e fez questão de registrar em seu diário, pela última vez, uma explicação.

_Estou louca para saber qual será a novidade de Draco para hoje.  
Eu nunca imaginaria que Draco Malfoy fosse uma caixinha de surpresas tão ilimitada. Aquele streptease outro dia foi inesquecível!  
__Ele chegou!  
__Adeus, querido diário._

**_Fim._**


	8. Eternizados

Disclaimer: Ah, se eles não fossem da Rowling...

* * *

**Eternizados**

Todos os dias, desde pequena, Ginny escrevia em seu diário.

Escrevia coisas sem importância alguma, que depois de alguns anos nem faria questão de reler.

E foi por isso que sua história com Draco não foi escrita em seu diário.

Eles resolveram que seria bem melhor se escrevessem um livro já que tinham toda uma vida pela frente. E livros podem ter inúmeros volumes. Assim podiam guardá-lo de recordação para que pudessem ler quantas vezes quisessem, pois livros são eternizados e diários, no fim, são sempre esquecidos.

**Fim.**


	9. Sereníssima

Disclaimer: OS personagens são da J.K e eu os uso de vez em quando...

* * *

**Sereníssima**

Ginny não tinha mais pesadelos durante a noite com Tom saindo do diário. Agora, seus sonhos era frenquentados por alguém de verdade, e que passaria todos os dias de sua vida ao seu lado, amando-a mais que as flores amam a primavera.

Ela se aproximou mais, ainda dormindo, sentindo o perfume de Draco, enquanto ele dormia sereno, o peito subindo e descendo com a respiração ritmada. E Ginny dormia tranquilamente todas as noites, assim como vivia todos os dias.

**Fim.**


	10. De Primeira

Disclaimer: Infelizmente, eu não ganho milhões com eles, mas sim, a Sra. Rowling.

* * *

**De Primeira**

Draco nunca fora dado a presentear mulheres com flores, mas quando se deu conta de que encontrara a mulher de sua vida – um clichê que ele tinha esperanças de nunca acontecer - ele se viu diante de uma questão difícil.

Foram semanas de pesquisa. Ele nem ao menos conhecia as flores. Claro, poderia dar um belo buquê de rosas vermelhas, mas seria como dizer que ela era comum demais, e Ginevra não era nada comum.

Depois de dias lendo livros, enclausurado na biblioteca particular da família, ele finalmente descobriu qual a flor que mais combinava com Ginevra: a margarida. Era alegre, do campo, bonita, delicada, frágil – mesmo que não aparentemente -, inocente e floresce nos lugares mais inesperados. Essa última era a principal razão por ele escolher a margarida para Ginevra, já que ela havia feito nascer amor em Draco.

O único problema era ter certeza se fizera a escolha certa. Então, comprou um buquê enorme de margaridas e levou até a casa dela. Ginevra nem ao menos esperou ele chegar à porta, e saiu correndo pelo quintal até seu encontro.

-Como você adivinhou que minha flor preferida é margarida? – Ginny falou sorrindo e Draco a beijou, aliviado de ter acertado em sua escolha.

**Fim.**


	11. Margaridas

Disclaimer: Personagens emprestados para meu divertimento. Eles são da J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Margaridas**

Quando Ginny era criança, ela cuidava das margaridas do quintal. Quando era adolescente, adorava receber margaridas de presente no Dia dos Namorados. Quando namorava Harry, nunca recebeu uma margarida sequer. Quando terminou com Harry, jogou isso na cara dele. Então, ela se revoltou e decidiu esquecer as margaridas.

Mas não demorou e Draco surgiu em sua vida. E eles começaram um relacionamento. E noivaram. E quando ele disse que lhe daria margaridas, Ginny disse que não. Mas Draco soube como resolver esse problema.

Era noite e Draco a pedira para encontrá-lo em seu apartamento, no centro de Londres. Com a chave extra ela entrou e encontrou o noivo nu com apenas uma margarida, dando-lhe de presente.

E, Ginny, agora casada com Draco, e tendo usado margaridas em seu buquê de casamento, cultivava todo um jardim de margaridas, só para sempre tê-las à mão caso fosse necessário qualquer noite dessas.

Ah, sim! E para manter o quarto do bebê sempre cheiroso.

**Fim.**


	12. Comparação

Disclaimer: Personagens pertencentes à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Comparação**

**-**Uma rosa para outra rosa - Draco disse com lisonja.

E Ginny disse a Draco que adorava rosas. Mas, secretamente, eram as margaridas as suas flores preferidas. Uma mentira carinhosa, ela concluiu por fim. Já era muito Draco dar uma rosa a uma mulher, não poderia cobrá-lo mais do que isso.

**Fim.**


	13. Ponto de Partida

Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Ponto de Partida**

Tudo tem um início, seja um esbarrão, um encontro na fila do Ministério ou mesmo um namorico em Hogwarts. Mas Ginny não sabia onde havia sido o início dela com Draco. Não conseguia determinar quando, onde e como ele começara a fazer parte de seus pensamentos, sonhos, realidade e futuro. Era uma dessas verdades inexplicáveis que existem aos montes. Ninguém, jamais, presumiria que eles fossem ficar juntos. Mas, agora, lá estava Draco em suas vestes de gala mais exuberantes e com Blaise ao seu lado no posto de padrinho. E Ginny percebeu que esse era o começo. O começo de algo bom e duradouro. Um começo que ela fazia questão de nunca esquecer.

**Fim.**


	14. Sem Continuação

Disclaimer: Personagens pertencentes à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Sem Continuação**

Ela gostava de manter suas memórias em dia. Sua velha caixa de madeira, feita artesanalmente pelo pai, estava agora, abarrotada de coisas velhas, com cheiro de coisas velhas, sem a menor importância aos olhos dos outros.

Mas para ela tinha muita importância. Principalmente o lenço que ela surrupiara uma vez de Draco. Havia as inicias dele na borda, em linha verde, assim como o bordado. O verde sempre o marcara. Era sua cor predileta. Uma das poucas coisas que sabia sobre ele.

Ela e Draco tiveram apenas um início, nada mais que isso. Em meio à guerra, não poderiam ter nada mais que isso. Encontros furtivos em Hogwarts, encontros escondidos fora da escola. Mas não passaram disso. Quando Harry derrotou Voldemort, a primeira coisa que ele fez foi reatar com ela. E Draco foi enviado para o fundo de sua caixa de madeira, apenas com as recordações de um começo feliz.

**Fim.**


	15. Nova Chance

Disclaimer: Personagens pertencentes à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Nova Chance**

Seu casamento fora um erro desde o início. Ela não o amava. Pensava que amava por simples acomodação. Fora tudo um erro gravíssimo de sua parte. E, agora, enquanto caminhava pelo centro de Londres, sem precisar olhar para onde seguia, mesmo depois de dois anos, Ginevra soube que havia trocado as respostas há dois anos.

Bateu na porta e esperou. Não sabia como seria recebida. Ou se seria. Mas tinha que tentar. Todo mundo tem uma segunda chance. Quando Draco abriu a porta da pequena casa seu coração perdeu uma batida. Ele desviou o olhar para a mala que ela carregava e olhou para ela novamente.

-Eu sabia que você acabaria voltando – ele disse e deu um sorriso sutil.

-Podemos começar de novo? – Ela indagou receosa.

Draco deu-lhe passagem e ela entrou, sabendo que, agora sim, seria o início daquilo que ela ansiava há anos.

**Fim.**


	16. Vida Nova

Disclaimer: Personagens pertencentes à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Vida Nova**

Ginevra _Malfoy_.

Não combinava, não era sonoro, não lhe caía bem. Mas Ginny continuava a ensaiar uma assinatura descente para seu novo sobrenome. Ela se casaria com Draco em três dias e ainda não conseguia assimilar que deixaria de ser uma Weasley para ser uma Malfoy. Estaria andando no breu, sem rumo ou direção. Não conhecia quase nada do mundo dele. Iria iniciar uma vida nova, completamente diferente.

Estava tão distraída que não viu o futuro marido atrás de si, espiando-a. Não se assustou. Isso era típico dele.

-Não adianta, Ginevra. Malfoy não combina com você. Mudando de nome, talvez...

-Ah, não enche, Draco! Eu vou começar uma nova vida, não nascer de novo.

-É, tem razão. Nascer de novo daria um novo trabalho para te conquistar.

Ela riu da pequena piada e continuou a ensaiar de novo sua nova assinatura. Onde ela estava com a cabeça?! Francamente! Malfoy jamais combinaria com ela, nem que nascesse de novo.

**Fim.**


	17. Como Tudo Começou

Disclaimer: Personagens pertencentes à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Como Tudo Começou**

Noite sem luar. Encontro num corredor escuro. Uma implicância. Uma puxada forte pelo braço. Costas na parede fria. Pedidos de licença. Pedidos para deixá-la ir em paz. Ordens para deixá-la passar. Dedos frios delineando os lábios e queixo. Respiração entrecortada. Coração acelerado dele. Coração irregular dela.

Palavras sussurradas ao pé do ouvido. Um último pedido de licença. Uma negativa. Outro pedido, agora da parte _dele_. Um breve aceno de cabeça dizendo que _sim_.

Leve encostar de lábios. Mãos envolvendo a cintura fina. Arfar. Um beijo necessitado, como de um soldado que volta da guerra. Língua saboreando cada centímetro da boca. Carícias _da parte dela._ Mão segurando os fios ruivos. Mão acariciando os fios loiros. Gemidos de prazer dela. Mordida no lábio inferior. Gemidos de dor dele. Mais urgência e pressão no beijo. Cabeça jogada para trás. Beijos no pescoço. Mordidas no pescoço. Marcas de dentes na pele branca. Mais gemidos de ambos. Novo beijo. Mais calmo, mas nem por isso menos sedento, desejoso e avassalador.

Passos. Beijos e carícias interrompidas. Olhares nervosos e culpados. Um plano. Uma detenção para ela por andar pelo castelo durante a noite. Olhar inquiridor neles. Cada um para o seu lado.

Dia seguinte. Cachecol em volta do pescoço dela, mesmo com dia fresco. Bilhete pelo correio coruja. Sorriso dela. Olhar disfarçado dele. Leve aceno da cabeça dela dizendo que sim. Sorriso de lado dele. Ansiedade da parte dos dois.

Foi assim que tudo teve início entre eles.

**Fim.**


	18. Maldito Seja

Disclaimer: Personagens pertencentes à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Maldito Seja...**

A cena do café parou. Suas mãos seguravam o jornal firmemente. Não podia ser verdade. Ele dissera que não ia ser assim. Há apenas três dias eles haviam conversado sobre isso, depois do sexo maravilhoso que ele lhe proporcionara. Draco a enganara.

Agora, relendo as palavras no jornal, ignorando as perguntas de seus pais, ela soube que ele era um mentiroso maldito. E que há três fora tão bom porque havia sido a despedida.

-Cretino!

Ela se levantou revoltosa, deixando o jornal da mesa. Seu pai espiou a notícia no jornal.

_Draco Malfoy fica noivo da herdeira Astoria Greengrass._

Arthur também se levantou. Era o único que sabia do relacionamento da filha com o filho dos Malfoy.

-Er, Ginny... Não faça nada precipitado, querida!

Molly não entendeu nada.

**Fim.**


	19. Sr & Sra Malfoy

Disclaimer: Personagens pertencentes à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Sr. & Sra. Malfoy**

_Foi realizado na última sexta-feira, o casamento mais agurdado do ano. Em meio à orquídeas e jasmins, com uma decoração focada no prateado e dourado, a campo aberto, o casal mais surreal de nosso mundo se uniu em matrimônio: Draco Malfoy, e Ginevra Weasley, agora a nova sra. Malfoy. Por divergências entre as famílias dos noivos, a festa não foi realizada na propriedade de nenhuma das famílias._

_A cerimônia teve início ao pôr-do-sol. Draco trajava lindas vestes verde-escuro com detalhes em prata. Já, Ginevra estava trajando um vestido de família, o qual recebeu várias melhorias e se tornou deslumbrante. Uma fita de cetimvermelha prendida em sua cintura deu uma vivacidade ao branco-perolado do vestido. Todas as jóias foram dadas por uma tia como presente, pelo que a senhora definiu, como o melhor casamento em séculos que sua família tivera._

_A festa durou a noite inteira, porém, os recém-casados só foram vistos até metade da festa. Ao que se sabe, Harry Potter nem ao menos fora convidado. Fontes nos contam que a lua-de-mel inclui, entre outros lugares, Paris, Roma e Copenhagen._

_-_

Draco e Ginny terminaram de ler a nota na coluna social do jornal aos risos. Nunca iriam adivinhar que sua lua-de-mel estava sendo passada numa pequena cidade ao norte do país e que Ginny ficaria metade do tempo comprando roupas para o bebê que já esperavam.

E, fracamente, o jornal aumentou e muito todo o casamento deles. Tia Muriel jamais lhe daria jóias. Suas famílias não tiveram opinião alguma quanto ao lugar e Harry havia sido convidado, sim, mas preferiu não comparecer.

Ginny olhou quem escrevera a nota e soube porque estava tão ridículo tudo aquilo: Rita Skeeter. Mas ela não iria se preocupar com isso, não enquanto Draco a chamava de forma sensual. Ela pousou o jornal na mesinha da sala e se deixou levar pelo marido.

**Fim.**


	20. Anúncio

Disclaimer: Personagens pertencentes à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Anúncio**

-Ruiva –Draco chamou quando entrou no quarto.

-Diz, Draco – Ginny respondeu enquanto retocava a maquiagem.

-O que você diria se nosso noivado fosse anunciado no jornal?

-Draco Malfoy – ela se virou pondo as mãos na cintura e encarando o noivo. – O que você fez?

Draco levantou as mãos em sinal de defesa e falou?

-Não fui eu! Foi minha mãe – ele entregou o jornal a Ginny.

Havia uma nota enorme na coluna social anunciando o noivado deles na noite passada.

Ginny segurou o jornal firmemente.

-Ah, Draco, agora chega! Isso já é demais! Sua mãe me odeia! Já não bastava ter convidado Astoria e Pansy para festa? Agora isso? Eu sei que ela é sua mãe e tudo mais, mas vou ter uma conversinha com a minha _querida_ sogra.

-Ginny, vamos com calma, ruiva. Não deixe que a cor de seus cabelos a pertubem tanto – e ele se calou abruptamente percebendo o erro.

Ginny foi rápida, e antes de resolver alguns pontos com a sogra, ela usou o jornal para bater em Draco como se ele fosse um cachorro vira-lata.

**Fim.**


	21. Bom Dia

Disclaimer: Personagens pertencentes à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Bom Dia**

-Bom dia.

Draco beijou a mulher e sentou-se à mesa abrindo o jornal. Ginny respondeu feliz. O café da manhã seguiu tranqüilo e quando as crianças saíram Ginny subiu rapidamente os degraus da casa e trocou de roupa. Desceu num átimo.

-Querido.

Draco resmungou enquanto lia o jornal.

-Querido, as crianças saíram.

-Sim, e daí?

-E daí que estamos a sós.

-Isso é bom. Indica paz – ele falou virando a página do jornal.

-Querido – ela frisou a palavra com uma ponta de raiva.

-Sim, Ginny – ele ainda não olhou para ela.

-Draco Malfoy, se você não largar esse jornal eu juro que dou pro primeiro que passar na rua. E eu vestida dessa forma vai formar fila!

Draco rapidamente atirou o jornal para longe, esquecendo-se por completo da cotação da bolsa e dos problemas políticos do país, par se concentrando apenas na lingerie preta e nas sardas espalhas pelos seios da mulher que o puxava pela camisa até o quarto.

**Fim.**


	22. Uma Coisa Azul

Disclaimer: Personagens pertencentes à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Uma Coisa Azul**

Sua mãe, Hermione, Fleur, Luna e Gabrielle e Narcissa estavam ali para ajudá-la. Era até melhor, já que ela nunca fora dada a se arrumar com tanto esmero. Era o dia de seu casamento. E ela estava tão feliz! Não fora um noivado muito longo, como Draco desejou. Apenas noivaram e no dia seguinte já estavam escolhendo a data da cerimônia.

Molly estava às lágrimas agora. A todo o momento abraçava a filha. Estava perdendo sua florzinha, seu raio de sol. De início, a mão não aceitara a relação dela com Draco, mas aos poucos fora cedendo. E agora, ela havia dado à filha uma coisa velha para usar neste dia: um par de brincos de pérolas da família.

Sua melhor amiga, Hermione, não aceitava que Ginny queria Draco ao invés de Harry, mas entendia que Ginny havia escolhido o amor. Parabenizou-a e deu a Ginny coisa nova à amiga: um pingente pequeno preso a uma fita branca. Fleur, sua cunhada toda perfeitinha, fora quem mais lhe encorajara e esteve do seu lado quando todos não aceitavam o início do relacionamento dela com Draco. Ela era feliz no casamento e estava emprestando uma coisa sua para Ginny: uma pulseira de rubis que Bill lhe dera logo no início do casamento.

Ginny sabia que lhe faltava apenas mais uma coisa para que a tradição fosse completada, mas não havia mais ninguém ali que fosse lhe dar algo. Agradecendo à todas, ela se levantou da cadeira e anunciou que estava pronta. Foi, então que se surpreendeu.

Narcissa tocara-lhe os ombros com gentileza. Ginny virou-se para olhar a futura sogra. Narcissa era apenas cinco anos mais nova que sua mãe e parecia ter quase a idade de Fleur. A beleza era quase tão igual quanto à da francesa. Ela nunca se pronunciara a favor do casamento, e Ginny achava que ela era contra.

-Falta-lhe uma coisa azul, para completar a tradição, Ginevra – ela falou com sua voz arrastada, igual ao do filho. Seus olhos de um azul ímpar brilharam ao encarar a futura nora.

Narcissa abriu a mão e revelou uma linda presilha no formato de uma flor na cor azul. Uma linda safira estava fixada onde era o miolo da flor.

-Obrigada, Narcissa – Ginny falou polida.

Ela estendeu a mão no intuito de pegar a presilha e prender ela mesma, mas Narcissa não permitiu. Pedindo-a para se abaixar um pouco, a mulher com que ela iria conviver todos os dias de sua vida, prendeu em seu cabelo ruivo – tão diferente dos cabelos da família Malfoy – a pequena presilha.

Maior surpresa foi quando Narcissa abraçou a ruiva. Não foi um abraço como os de Molly ou de uma das amigas, mas um abraço de quem felicita alguém por algo. Demorou tempo suficiente para que Narcissa dissesse:

- Confio em você para fazer meu filho feliz.

E separou-se de Ginny dando um pequeno sorriso gentil à noiva de seu filho. Sorriso que Ginny retribuiu. Aquele gesto significava mais que qualquer outro ali. Era como se, finalmente, toda a rixa entre as famílias dela e de Draco tivesse chegado a um fim. E agora, Draco e ela poderiam viver o conto de fadas que ela sonhava viver desde menina.

Com um comitê à sua frente, Ginny saiu do quarto em que estava na Mansão Malfoy para seguir aos jardins, onde Draco a esperava sorrindo radiante.

**Fim.**


	23. Azul Brilhante

Disclaimer: Personagens pertencentes à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Azul Brilhante**

- Draco, eu não tenho o dia todo – Ginny falou impaciente.

- Certo. Amarelo?

E ele recebeu um olhar de desaprovação.

- Vermelho?

- Odeio vermelho. Bastam meus cabelos.

- Rosa. Rosa! – Draco falou como se tivesse acertado na loteria bruxa.

- E eu tenho cara de quem vive num mundo cor-de-rosa?

Ele se calou. Estava tentando adivinhar a cor que Ginny mais gostava. Ela alegava que ele não a conhecia. Mas todo que era essencial, até o número de sardas que ela tinha por todo corpo ele poderia dizer, mas dizer uma cor era pedir muito.

- Vou te facilitar – ela anunciou. – Entre verde e azul, qual é minha cor favorita, Draco?

- Verde – ele respondeu seco.

- E o que te faz pensar isso?

- O Santo Potter. "Teus olhos são verdes como sapos cozidos" – ele falou com asco e raiva.

- Errou – ela disse irritada, cruzando os braços.

- Azul? – Ele perguntou curioso.

- Sim.

- Por quê?

- Porque quando estamos fazendo amor, seus olhos brilham tanto que ficam azuis – ela falou.

E Draco adorou saber que ela preferia o azul dele ao verde do Potter. Um ponto a mais para ele e mais um chifre para Potter em breve.

**Fim.**


	24. Gêmeos

Disclaimer: Personagens pertencentes à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Gêmeos**

Draco estava com a mulher numa loja infantil no Beco Diagonal. As pessoas ainda olhavam curiosas para eles quando passavam. Mesmo depois de seis meses muitas pessoas ainda não haviam se acostumado com a união deles. Weasley e Malfoy agora eram uma só família. E olhavam também para a pequena barriga, porém já saliente de Ginevra Malfoy.

- Ginevra, você nem ao menos sabe o sexo do bebê. Não pode sair comprando um enxoval todo azul.

- Será menino. Eu sei que sim.

- E se for menina?

- Será um menino – ela falou convicta.

- Seria melhor não comprar tudo azul, querida.

- Certo, certo – ela falou impaciente. - Vá comprar algumas coisas rosas, já que insiste tanto.

Por fim, cinco meses depois, provou-se bem útil terem comprado dois enxovais, já que um lindo casal de gêmeos nasceu para serem os novos herdeiros da família Malfoy.

**Fim.**


	25. Casamento

Disclaimer: Personagens pertencentes à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Casamento**

Ginny iria levar bronca de seus pais e Draco corria o risco de ser deserdado, caso os pais de cada um descobrissem. Ou pior: poderiam morrer se mais alguém descobrisse. Mas em tempos como aqueles, eles não tinham alternativa se quisessem ficar juntos para sempre.

Um lindo céu azul estava pintado no céu. Draco trajava um conjunto simples de vestes azul-marinho, combinando, por coincidência com o vestido azul de Ginny. A praça de uma cidadezinha trouxa em que eles estavam não tinha ninguém. O sacerdote bruxo proferia as palavras de forma lenta. Eles sorriam. Nem parecia um casamento, mas sim, uma travessura de criança.

Minutos depois eles estavam casados. Sem uma grande cerimônia, sem festa, sem a presença de familiares ou amigos. Não iriam morar juntos, mas iriam torcer para que a guerra acabasse logo e eles pudessem ficar juntos.

Só teriam tempo suficiente para as núpcias, então seguiram para um hotel trouxa perto dali e amaram-se intensamente como se não houvesse um amanhã. No entanto, quando o céu já estava colorido de azul escuro, pontuado de pontos luminosos, eles tiveram que se separar, cada um para um lado, ansiando pela próxima vez que poderiam se comportar como marido e mulher, mesmo que por algumas horas.

**Fim.**


	26. Vários Tons de Azul

Disclaimer: Personagens pertencentes à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Vários Tons de Azul**

Azul sempre a fazia se lembrar de Draco, concluiu Ginny.

_Azul-marinho: _lembrava-a do céu que via da janela de seu quarto n'A Toca à noite, onde sempre acabava vendo do rosto dele

_Azul-celeste: _lembrava-a da cor que o céu estava quando eles se beijaram pela primeira vez na orla da Floresta Proibida.

_Azul-esverdeado: _ele sempre dizia que nunca combinaria com ela.

_Azul-inverno:_ era a cor que a lembrava da frieza que ele tinha em si.

_Azul-turquesa:_ era a cor da pedra do colar que ele dera a ela quando noivaram.

_Azul-bebê:_ foi a cor que ele disse que não estaria no quarto de Scorpius.

Porém, entre tantos tons de azuis, apenas um era seu favorito: o _azul-acinzentado_, que ela via todos os dias nos olhos de Draco quando ele acordava, quando ele a beijava sem fechar os olhos e quando brilhavam e ficavam mais vivos durante o ato de amor deles.

**THE END.**

**

* * *

**_Meu compêndio de "rapidinhas" Draco & Ginny termina por aqui. Na realidade deveriam ter existido ao menos 50 "rapidinhas" mas por motivos pessoais tive que me retirar do Challenge antes do término e encerrar o comepêndio por ai. Espero que tenham apreciado a leitura :)_


End file.
